Kokoro, sweet-candy-bubblegum-soda-pop
by Riku Lupin
Summary: Kurt tal vez había sido su primer beso (de verdad) con un chico, pero no su primer amor. *Blainofsky* Todo es culpa de Suuism (Suuita).


Este fic es culpa, puramente, de **Suuism** (Suuita aquí), así que totalmente dedicado a ella. El título también.

Espero que nadie me mate por ello. Yo lo he hecho con mucho amor (en serio). Además, es mi primer (y no sé si último) fic de Glee, donde me niego a poner a los personajes cantando (no, no y no).

Los personajes no me pertenecen y ya sabéis el resto. Fic con spoilers de la 4ª temporada (pese a que aún no la he empezado, pero me han contado cosas, así que perdonad si algo no cuadra (Post-roptura)).

Ah, aviso, me paso por el forro las edades de Glee, que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. En este fic, porqué me da la gana, Dave tiene un año más que Blaine. Lo pensé así inicialmente y luego de mirar las edades y ver semejantes disparates decidí mantener mi idea original. Advertidos quedáis.

Go!

* * *

**Kokoro, sweet-candy-bubblegum-soda-pop**

Dave pasaba la mirada por el ruidoso bar con desgana. Hoy realmente no estaba de humor para todo aquello, y menos para aguantar a los cuatro borrachos que se le acercaban para, seguramente, enrollarse una vez con él y adiós muy buenas. A veces se planteaba cómo había llegado hasta esa situación, y la mayoría de veces terminaba culpando al karma. Seguramente había dedicado tanto tiempo en su vida a negar lo evidente y a machacar a aquellos chicos que le recordaban todo aquello que no le gustaba de si mismo que ahora estaba recibiendo su merecido.

Tal vez por eso, por el hecho de que creía que se lo merecía, no se quejaba cuando alguien se burlaba de él en aquel lugar, o fuera de éste. Tal vez por eso terminó haciendo semejante tontería en su casa. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y si ahora tocaba pagar pues tendría que aguantar el chaparrón. No volvería a lo que era antes. Jamás. Porqué a) no quería y b) sabía que en algún momento volvería a merecerse ser feliz.

_Feliz_, ahora mismo le parecía tan lejana esa posibilidad. No sólo porqué aún seguía sintiendo algo por Kurt – que claramente, y justamente, nunca le correspondería – sino también por todo lo que había vivido en el nuevo instituto.

Aquello le hizo pensar en Kurt y en las pocas veces – en realidad dos – que había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien. Con Kurt, sinceramente, aún se planteaba qué era lo que le ocurría con él (¿Era simple atracción? Porqué a veces lo pensaba), pero el recuerdo del otro, que sólo había visto dos veces en su vida, y de eso hacía años, aún lo hacía estremecer. Vale, su ex-compañero de instituto tal vez había sido el primer chico al que había besado (en serio), pero no había sido su primer amor.

Su primer amor, pensó ahogando su mirada en la cerveza vacía que sujetaba mientras se apoyaba en la barra del _Scandals_, había sido un chiquillo de unos extraños y grandes ojos de color miel y verde, y un pelo ridículamente ondulado. Seguramente podría calificarse de amor infantil, pero aún con el paso de los años no había podido olvidarlo.

…

Dave, la primera vez que lo vio, tenía sólo siete u ocho años y aún era conocido como David por todo el mundo. Su padre, a modo de regalo por haber sacado un 10 en el último trabajo de ciencias naturales, lo llevó a la tienda de dulces del centro comercial. Al principio se había puesto como loco, pero luego se vio a si mismo en el gran dilema de escoger qué comprar. Esa tienda era enorme y las estanterías parecían tan altas como gigantes - ¡Eran más altas que su padre! -, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a escoger entre tanto?

- ¿La vida sería mucho más fácil con menos opciones, no crees? – dijo una voz a su lado. David se giró para toparse con un chiquillo unos cinco dedos más bajo que él y seguramente un año o dos más pequeño. - ¡Aunque todo sería más aburrido! – añadió, para a continuación ponerse a reír.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si veía a su padre. Éste siempre le había dicho que no hablara con desconocidos, aunque él era incapaz de ver qué mal podría causarle hablarle con ese chiquillo. Pero su padre siempre decía las cosas por algún motivo, y él siempre le haría caso. Así pues, decidió ignorar el comentario de aquel niño y seguir con su duro dilema de qué escoger.

- Oye, ¿crees que podría gustarme la chuche en forma de plátano si no me gusta el plátano? Tal vez es como el zumo de naranja, que no tiene sabor a naranja para nada.

David volvió a mirar al niño que seguía hablándole y encima ahora le cogía de su camiseta roja de Spider-man preferida para llamar su atención.

- No lo sé – le respondió sin pensar, para luego taparse la boca con las dos manos. Oh, no, ¡le había hablado!

- Ummmm… Bueno, cogeré uno. ¡Hay que probarlo todo! O eso dice mi padre.

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo más – total, ya había desobedecido – su padre apareció a su lado y le hizo coger cuatro cosas más al azar e ir a la caja, que en aquel entonces era algo totalmente desconocido para el niño. Sólo entendía de ese momento que su padre sacaba papelitos verdes (dinero, dinero) de su bolsillo, se los daba a la chica y ésta le daba su preciada bolsa de chuches.

Al salir de la tienda miró hacia atrás un momento y vio como ese niño le despedía con la mano y una enrome sonrisa plantada en su cara. David se sonrojó, aunque no entendió porqué.

…

Dave salió de aquel pequeño recuerdo cuando alguien cayó, literalmente, encima de él. El chico en cuestión parecía tener sólo catorce años (en serio, la seguridad de ese lugar daba pena) y tener más alcohol que sangre en las venas. Reía tontamente mientras se lo intentaba quitar de encima.

Al final el chico acabó en el suelo y un par de amigos suyos – o eso quería suponer Dave – fueron a socorrerlo.

Pudiendo ignorar, otra vez, cualquier cosa que a su alrededor pasase – incluso la música – decidió perderse en los recuerdos de su segundo encuentro con su primer amor.

…

Era Halloween y David se sentía ridículo con su traje de vaquero puesto. ¡Tenía ya nueve años, por favor! En unos meses cumpliría los diez. Ya era mayor. Todo aquello de disfrazarse le parecía estúpido. Pero en casa habían insistido, así que no le había quedado más remedio que ponerse el traje, gorro, poncho y botas con espuelas incluidos.

Por suerte esa noche podría irse solo con sus amigos hasta la media noche. Sólo podía alejarse un par de manzanas de casa, pero estaba realmente emocionado. Cuando el timbre sonó David saltó del sofá donde estaba matando el tiempo y fue corriendo a abrir. Se despidió rápidamente de todo el mundo y se marchó.

Sus amigos no iban disfrazados y le tomaron un poco el pelo, "Dave el vaquero", empezaron a llamarle, pero a él no le importó demasiado. Eran las 10 y le quedaban dos horas de libertad sin padres y sin reglas.

Había un montón de gente por las calles, la mayoría disfrazada. Ellos iban comentando lo ridículo de aquel o aquel otro disfraz mientras comían golosinas que habían cogido de las calabazas de sus casas.

- ¡Eh, mirad a ese! – dijo de pronto uno del grupo. David dejó de comer por un momento el bastoncito rojo y blanco para mirar en la dirección que éste les señalaba.

- Puf, que nena – dijo otro.

- Seguro que se ha perdido y no encuentra a su mamá – añadió alguien más.

Todos se rieron, todos menos David, que se había detenido al ver y reconocer al chico que parecía ir disfrazado de indio. Vale, había crecido un poco y estaba claro que también había cambiado algo, pero ese pelo era inconfundible, y estaba seguro que si se acercaba lo suficiente aquellos ojos le mirarían con reconocimiento.

Era el chico de la tienda de dulces. Hacía más de un año desde su encuentro con él - ¿Casi dos? ¿Tres? -, pero le recordaba perfectamente. Éste estaba sentado en el bordillo de la calle justo enfrente por donde pasaban ellos, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas. Estaba llorando.

Dando una excusa tonta – _me he olvidado algo en casa, id tirando y ya vendré_ – se alejó lo suficiente como para esconderse detrás de un árbol y esperó hasta que sus amigos dieron la vuelta a la calle, perdiéndoles de vista. Esperó medio minuto más, por si acaso volvían, y luego se acercó al niño, que en esos momentos sollozaba más que lloraba.

- Hola – dijo algo incómodo, y no sabiendo qué más decir. Ahora sabía que hablar con niños desconocidos estaba permitido, pero además tenía la excusa de que a éste sí lo conocía.

- Hola – le respondió el otro, sin sacar su cara de entre sus rodillas, con lo que su voz quedó amortiguada y fue difícil oírle.

- ¿Te has perdido? – intentó sonar amable. Fue entonces que el chico asintió y levantó la vista. David supo por su mirada que el niño también se acordaba de él.

- Yo… He perdido a mi hermano. Estábamos cerca del parque de hacia allí – dijo señalando al norte – cuando de pronto desapareció. Lo he buscado pero no…

- Venga, ven – dijo ofreciéndole su mano, que el otro tomó sin dudarlo, levantándose a la vez. – Te ayudaré a buscarlo.

El parque en realidad quedaba fuera de su "área permitida", pero en ese momento no lo tuvo en cuenta. Para distraer al chico, que parecía estar un poco mejor pero aún algo asustado, le pasó su bolsa de chuches. Recibió otra sonrisa enorme (como la del día que se conocieron) por parte del otro en agradecimiento. Tardó más de cinco minutos en escoger.

- Opciones, que fastidio – dijo a modo de explicación.

- ¿Pero todo sería más aburrido sin ellas, no? – le respondió, recordando la conversación que habían tenido en la tienda.

- ¡Sí! – gritó el más pequeño riendo mientras le devolvía la bolsa. David esa vez se reyó también.

Sin saber qué decir, David decidió coger algo también para comer y así ocupar su boca con algo, ya que estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de sobre que hablar con el otro niño. Escogió uno de esos chicles con forma de melón que tanto le gustaban – aunque el sabor se iba muy rápido – y para distraerse, cuando ya tuvo domado al chicle, empezó a hacer globos con éste.

- Ualaaaaaaa – dijo el pelinegro con fascinación. - ¡Siempre he querido aprender a hacer eso!

- No es muy complicado – le dijo. – Mira, pones el chicle así – se lo colocó envolviendo la punta de su lengua con el chicle – estiras un poco la goma – lo hizo – cierras los labios y soplas poco a poco pero con algo de fuerza – y a continuación hizo otro globo. El niño se soltó de su mano para aplaudirlo y para luego quitarle los dulces del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y coger un chicle.

David vio como se lo ponía en la boca, lo mascaba rápidamente para a continuación intentar repetir lo que el mayor había hecho. Las tres primeras veces falló, pero a la cuarta consiguió hacer un globo con el chicle que explotó segundos después. El grito de alegría que pegó el chiquillo hasta le asustó. El poco trozo que les quedaba por recorrer antes de llegar al parque – David tenía la sospecha de que allí encontrarían al hermano de éste – se lo pasó dando brincos y haciendo globos con la goma de mascar.

- ¡Tú! – oyeron que alguien gritaba a la que llegaron al parque y se acercaron a uno de los bancos. Tanto él como el más pequeño se giraron en la dirección de donde procedía el grito.

- ¡Cooper!

Y el niño salió corriendo a abrazar al que seguramente era su hermano. David sonrió ante la escena mientras oía como el más grande le preguntaba dónde se había metido y porqué se había ido sin él, mientras el otro se justificaba como podía.

- Gracias por ayudarle – le dijo el tal Cooper, después de que su hermano le contara toda la historia.

- De nada – sólo supo decir. Un silencio algo incómodo para él se produjo. – Bueno yo… Me voy pues. Feliz Halloween.

- Feliz Halloween – le respondieron ambos hermanos a la vez.

David se dio la vuelta para irse, pero nada más dar unos cuantos pasos alguien le cogió del poncho haciendo que tuviera que parar. Al girarse sólo pudo ver un par de ojos de color miel con trazos verdes a la vez que algo le empujaba un poco hacia abajo. A continuación el niño le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias – dijo éste, antes de darse la vuelta para ir con su hermano otra vez, el cual parecía la mar de divertido con la escena.

David estaba seguro que hasta sus orejas se habían puesto rojas.

La mejilla le ardió durante semanas.

…

Dave no había vuelto a ver a ese niño, pero había revivido en su mente esos dos momentos tantas veces… Aunque ya hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Un largo suspiró se le escapó de entre los labios, soltando todo el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo.

- Que fácil sería todo con menos opciones… - dijo para si mismo, recordando.

- Aunque todo sería más aburrido – oyó decir a su lado.

Sorprendido, Dave se giró hacia su izquierda, para toparse cara a cara con Blaine Anderson. Estaba seguro que la expresión de su cara ahora mismo era todo un poema. El pelinegro soltó una risa algo desganada.

- Sabes, siempre me he preguntado si te acordabas. De ese Halloween.

- Y de la tienda – añadió Dave, aún desconcertado pero no pudiendo callárselo.

- Y de la tienda – aceptó el otro. – Supongo que esto responde a mi pregunta.

- Yo… No sabía que eras tú.

Blaine simplemente se encogió de hombros y apartó su mirada de Dave. Con un gesto llamó al camarero y pidió un vodka con lima.

- Creía que no bebías – dijo Dave. El chico no parecía el de siempre. Y bueno, podía empezar a recomponer un poco su karma ayudando al chico. Sin segundas intenciones. En serio. _Dave, en serio._

- Todos bebemos.

- Alcohol, quiero decir. Que eras más de… ¿Gaseosa?

- Supongo que hoy tengo un mal día – dio como respuesta.

Dave asintió, sabiendo perfectamente como se sentía un "mal día". Pese a que sabía que en esos momentos era mejor no insistir, darse la vuelta, bajarse del taburete e irse, la curiosidad le mataba. Blaine Anderson tenía una vida perfecta. Tenía la vida que Dave quería. Además, saber que su primer amor estaba saliendo con el chico que actualmente le gustaba (bueno, en principio) lo había dejado sin la capacidad de pensar.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? A veces ayuda – le dijo.

- Yo, no creo que… Que coño, no puede hacer daño a nadie.

- ¿Entonces…? – le animó. El otro no había dicho nada después de aceptar su ofrecimiento de escuchar sus penas.

- Bueno, venga, dicen que es mejor quitar la tirita de golpe, ¿no? – Dave asintió. – Me acosté con otro, Kurt se enteró y hemos roto.

Y cogió el vaso con vodka y lima que el camarero le acababa de dejar en frente suyo y bebió un trago bien largo. A Dave por poco se le resbala la cerveza de entre las manos de la impresión. ¿En serio? O sea, no, ¿en serio?

Tal vez dijo aquello en voz alta, porqué a continuación Blaine le empezó a contar toda la historia. Lo abandonado que se había estado sintiendo desde hacía ya un tiempo, las discusiones, lo complicado que era llevar una relación a distancia, la estupidez que había hecho y… Encima explicarlo.

El mayor, sinceramente, no sabía qué decir a todo aquello, así que soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- Sabes, tú fuiste mi primer amor – _Oh mierda, ¿pero que coño estás diciendo?_, pensó horrorizado.

Blaine le miró sorprendido pero de golpe empezó a reír a pleno pulmón. Dave quería morirse. Perfecto, simplemente aquello era perfecto.

Pese a que sentía como si se pudiera morir en cualquier momento, con ganas de cavar un hoyo y esconderse, o no salir de la cama nunca más, no pudo evitar pensar en que aquella sonrisa no había cambiado con el paso de los años. ¿Cómo no había reconocido antes al chico? Tal vez Kurt y su pomposidad lo habían cegado durante todo ese tiempo.

- Tú también fuiste mi primer amor – le dijo de pronto Blaine, secándose unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos que le habían saltado de tanto reír.

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que una canción pop de esas que Dave sabía que gustaban tanto al chico sentado a su lado - y también a Kurt - empezó a sonar. Dave era incapaz de reconocer de que canción se trataba, aunque sabía que era una de esas populares porqué la había oído por la radio, pero por la expresión que el otro hizo supo que él sí la conocía. No pudo evitar reírse.

…

Dave llegó esa noche a casa con una sensación familiar recorriéndole el cuerpo y notando su mejilla (y sus labios) arder como años atrás.

Cuando por fin pudo meterse en la cama su móvil, que había dejado en la mesita de noche, vibró.

Al cogerlo y comprobar quien coño le escribía a esas horas de la noche se sorprendió al ver que era un mensaje de Blaine (esa misma noche le había dado su teléfono). Sonrió tontamente.

_Blaine:_

_¿Quedamos mañana?_

Tecleó rápidamente su respuesta y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormido con el teléfono en la mano.

_Dave:_

_Por supuesto._

_Di hora y lugar._

Esa noche soñó con dulces, caramelos, chicles, gaseosas y canciones pop.

* * *

Ale, criticad, malditos.

Sinceramente, iba más perdida en esto… Creo que he leído dos Blainofskys en mi vida, aunque me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. Escrito en una noche, récord mundial por mi parte.

Sinceramente, sólo espero que os haya gustado un poquitín y tal… Sobretodo a ti, Suuism ;D

(He hecho libre interpretación del título XD)

Cualquier comentario será bienvenido :D

¡Nos vemos!

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
